Petualangan Piko di Virtualoid
by KuroKunai
Summary: Impian... Adalah hal yang wajar dimiliki oleh manusia, begitu pula denganku. Aku memiliki sebuah impian yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Impianku adalah.../Fanfic kolaborasi/Prologue/Mind to Read?Chapter 1 UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Ini adalah fic yang dibuat oleh Aku dan Chang Kagamine, singkatnya ini adalah Fanfic Collaboration.

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Petualangan Piko di Virtualoid**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh di sini adalah milik Crypton dan Yamaha, sedangkan fic ini milik kami.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**If you like, Please read it.!**

**.**

**.**

Impian...

Adalah hal yang wajar dimiliki oleh manusia, begitu pula denganku. Aku memiliki sebuah impian yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Impianku adalah...

Di suatu kota yang indah, burung burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Langit dan mataharinya sangat bersahabat. Pagi ini benar benar indah.

Di dalam kamar suatu rumah keluarga, terlihatlah sebuah kasur masih ada penunggunya. Dia tidur begitu nyenyak, tiba-tiba...

BYUUR

Pemuda itu terkena hujan yang turun dari ember ibunya. Terlihatlah ekspresi muka yang merah menandakan dia marah.

"Piko, ayo bangun"

Pemuda itu bangun dengan wajah yang kusut, mukanya begitu masam. Dia terlihat tidak senang ketika dibangunkan oleh ibunya.

"Iya bu, aku sudah bangun." katanya.

Begitu dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Lalu setelah itu dia kembali kekamarnya.

Dikamarnya terlihatlah berbagai macam komik bertebaran dimana-mana. Suasananya begitu berantakan. Dia langsung pergi ke mejanya untuk mengambil PSP miliknya.

"Sekarang aku ingin ngelanjutin game simulasi kencan (My Little Imouto)." gumamnya.

Sesudah itu mulailah ia bermain dengan PSP nya. Ekspresinya terlihat serius sekali dalam memencet tombol-tombolnya. Beginilah hidup seorang Piko, di hari libur seperti ini dia hanya bermain dikamarnya sepanjang hari. Ketertarikannya terhadap game telah membawanya menjadi pecinta cewek 2D atau cewek yang tidak nampak.

Selain bermain PSP, Dia juga suka menonton Anime, dialah orang yang paling tahu soal kapan anime dirilis atau tamat karena ayahnya bekerja di studio anime ternama di Kotanya. Jangan heran kalau dia dapat yang original terus sedangkan yang lain bajakan.

Jika kalian pikir Piko anak yang ceria dan banyak ngomong kalian salah. Dia orang yang pendiam. Diluar rumah dia hampir tidak pernah ngomong. Namun, dia sangat pintar. Nilainya di sekolah begitu sempurna. Padahal kerjaannya hanya bermain Game. Apa rahasianya? Hanya Author yang tau.

Dibalik itu semua, ternyata Piko ingin mempunyai teman. Teman yang bisa menerima apa adanya. Tapi dia belum menemukan orang yang seperti itu.

Hidup sendirian tanpa teman itu tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada tempat berbagi kisah dan impian. Tidak ada yang menemani ketika kita jatuh dan menderita.

Piko sudah melalui hari-hari tanpa teman di sekitarnya selama ini. Dulu dia berpikir bahwa teman adalah makhluk yang merepotkan dia saja. Lebih baik bermain game daripada mencari teman.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Piko-kun, bukain pintunya." kata suara itu.

"Sebentar."

Piko pun membuka pintu itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut Merah berada didepan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"A-ano, aku pengen minjam komikmu boleh?" tanya gadis itu.

"Boleh kok, silahkan masuk Miki-chan." kata Piko dengan Ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Miki adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu, dia adalah orang yang cukup baik. Seseorang yang dekat dengan Piko. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai tetangga saja. Namun Miki memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada Piko.

Setelah Piko mengizinkannya masuk, mulailah Miki melihat-lihat Komik yang berserakan di kamar Piko. Dia mencari komik yang lumayan seru. Sedangkan Piko hanya fokus dengan PSP.

"A-ano Piko-kun, bolehkah aku membawa komik ini?" kata Miki sambil memperlihatkan Piko 5 buah komik yang sudah di pilihnya.

"Silahkan, bawalah sesukamu." kata Piko.

Miki terdiam sebentar. Dia memandang Piko. Dari dulu wajahnya selalu seperti itu. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Walaupun dia tidak selalu bersama Piko namun dia selalu melihatnya setiap hari.

"Kamu dingin banget." Miki berkata.

"Hnn." Piko bergumam.

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar di telinga Miki. Sebenarnya dia ingin melihat Piko bicara banyak dengannya tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Hanya suara desiran angin yang terdengar olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Miki memiliki ide, ia mengambil PSP milik Piko kemudian memegangnya dengan erat. Melihat itu, Piko langsung mencoba mengambil barang yang mungkin lebih berharga dari hidupnya itu. Namun tidak berhasil karena Miki sangat hebat dalam memegang barang itu.

"Kembalikan, Miki-chan." kata Piko.

"Ambil saja sendiri, Piko-kun." kata Miki.

Seberapa kuat Piko mencoba merebutnya dari tangan Miki, dia semakin kelelahan. Keringatnya keluar sedikit.

"Sudahlah, aku menyerah." kata Piko sambil mengibarkan bendera putih (?).

"Gitu aja sudah kecapek-an, Piko-chan." gumam Miki.

"Cepat kembaliin PSP nya." kata Piko.

"Nih..." Miki mengembalikan barang berharga Piko.

"PSP kembali kepada papa." kata Piko dengan ekspresinya senang.

Melihat itu Miki terkejut, segitu senangnyakah Piko ketika PSP nya kembali. Memang dunia benar-benar aneh. Sesuatu yang tidak cukup berarti menurutnya bisa menjadi begitu berarti ketika ditangan orang lain.

"Senang banget kayak udah dapat gebetan baru." ejek Miki.

"Hnn." Piko bergumam lagi.

"Hnn mulu, ngomong yang lain napa?" Miki berkata.

"Hmm" Piko bergumam.

BLETAKK

Pukulan mendarat di kepala Piko. Darimana pukulan itu berasal? Tentu saja dari Miki. Dia kesal karena dia ngomong hanya dibalas dengan gumaman.

"Sakit, Miki-chan." kata Piko.

"Makanya ngomong, diam mulu." kata Miki.

"Ngomong apa, aku lagi asik main nih. Lagian tujuanmu kesini cuma minjam komik kan?" kata Piko.

"Iya, minjem komik doang." kata Miki.

"Kalo udah ya keluar, jika tidak maka aku akan mengeluarkan Kamehameha." kata Piko.

"Emang bisa?" tanya Miki.

"Lihat nih." kata Piko.

Tiba-tiba disekeliling tubuh Piko terpancar aura gelap yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh pengidap Chuunibyou. Aura itu semakin lama semakin gelap. Piko kemudian melipat tangannya kesamping kanan. Diantara celah kedua tangannya terlihat sebuah cahaya berbentuk bola yang semakin lama semakin besar.

KA...

ME...

HA...

ME...

DUKK

Piko terjatuh. Miki tertawa dengan keras, inikah jurus Kamehameha? Muka Piko menjadi merah.

"Ternyata kamu memiliki jurus mengendalikan waktu Miki-chan. Sugoii" kata Piko.

"Aku tidak memiliki jurus seperti itu, dasar Chuunibyou, Pendiam + Dingin." kata Miki.

"Aku, bukan Chuunibyou." kata Piko.

"Maaf deh, aku pulang dulu ya." kata Miki.

"Pulang aja sana." Piko kembali dingin.

Miki memeluk Piko dengan erat. Wajah mereka berdua memerah. Setelah memeluk Piko, ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan langsung pergi menuju rumahnya.

Didalam rumahnya Miki terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia bisa memeluk seseorang yang sifatnya begitu dingin. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar disaat badannya bersentuhan dengannya.

Sedangkan Piko, dia terkejut ternyata masih ada orang yang mau memeluknya walaupun sifatnya begitu. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar.

Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, Piko tertidur di kamarnya dengan lelapnya. Diluar udaranya sangat dingin sampai menusuk tulang. Angin begitu kencang...

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

Ini baru Prolognya masih dikit kan?

Bagi yang mau review silahkan


	2. Chapter 1

Yo, yo, minna! XDD Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, sang author yang otaknya selalu error sedunia! (?) #siapalagiyangngakuselainbakaauthorini Hoo~ Hastag yang panjang, bikinan saya XDDD #galucu Oke, saya Chang Kagamine! Mencoba collab dengan KuroKunai-san dalam fanfic ini. Selamat menikmati~

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Pertualangan Piko di Virtualoid**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh disini adalah milik Crypton dan Yamaha, sedangkan fic ini milik kami**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**If you like, please read it!**

**.**

**.**

Ku buka mataku secara perlahan. Ah... aku ingat, aku berada di dalam kamarku. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Mungkin aku lupa mematikan TV sehingga sekarang mati lampu. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil handukku lalu mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku segera mengambil pakaian seragamku dari lemari bajuku. Namun, tiba-tiba...

**BRAKK!**

"PIKOOO!" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan merah berkilaunya itu.

"UAH?!" aku kaget dan menatapnya.

Ku lihat mukanya memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Piko..."

"Eh?"

"HENTAII!"

**DUAGHH!**

Dan dalam detik dari satu kata itu juga, aku langsung terpental ke belakang.

**BRAKK!**

"Aku menunggumu diluar! Jangan lama-lama!" kata Miki.

Ku elus pipiku yang mulai memerah sekarang. Ah, merah sih masih boleh, tapi jangan sampai kebiruan! Aku masih meningat, belum pakai celana sekolah, baru pakai kaos dan celana pendek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAA!"

Miki menjaga jarak dariku. Hahh.. sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Aku menghela napas sejenak. Ternyata walaupun aku ini bersifat dingin, terkadang aku melakukan hal yang memalukan juga, ya? Bahkan jika teman-temanku berada di rumahku tadi, aku pasti sudah ditertawakan.

Aku menengok ke arah Miki. Ia seperti melihat seseorang, apa, ya? Aku pun ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Woops, aku langsung menutup mata Miki dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kyaa! Piko, lepaskan aku!" kata Miki.

"Kau nakal, ya, melihat orang lagi bermesraan" ucapku sambil melepaskan tanganku.

Ku lihat mukanya langsung memerah, belum semerah rambutnya, sih.

"Aku tidak pernah _hentai_ sepertimu!" ucapnya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang tadi kau lihat? Orang berciuman, berpelukan, kau memandanginya? Atau jangan-jangan kau..."

**DUAGHH!**

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak hentai!" seru Miki.

Lagi-lagi pukulan kedua mendarat di pipiku. Ah, sial, kenapa cowok dingin sepertiku harus dipukul cewek seperti dia? Dan setelah itu pun, aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Oi, komik yang kemarin kamu pinjam mana?" tanyaku menagihnya.

"Eh? Tapi kan aku belum selesai baca.." kata Miki kaget.

"Dasar, jangan-jangan kamu mau mencuri komikku, ya?" tanyaku pura-pura curiga.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan pencuri!" kata Miki.

"Hm.. Pastikan hari ini bisa dikembalikan..." ucapku.

"Hm! Memang kenapa, sih..?" tanya Miki.

**KLEKK!**

"_Tadaima_" ucapku.

Aku segera melepaskan sepatuku. Lho? Kenapa tidak ada balasan? Ibu kemana? Aku segera berjalan menelusuri dapur. Dan ku lihat sebuah memo yang tergeletak diatas meja.

_Dari: Ibu_

_Kepada: Piko_

_Nak, ibu harus menemani ayah ke undangan, kau ingat bukan? Jaga rumah baik-baik dan jangan biarkan pintu selalu terbuka. Juga, jangan sampai ruangan tamu berantakan. Ingat itu, Piko!_

_Salam, Ibu_

"_Geez_.." aku meletakkan kembali memo itu secara sembarangan.

Aku pun segera mengganti seragamku dengan kaos biasa saja dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, aku akan melanjutkan permainanku. Kali ini, aku bermain dengan PSku. Aku segera memasukkan kaset _game_nya dan menyalakan TV.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Piko, bukakan pintunya" ucap seseorang.

Aku tau nada suaranya, bukannya Miki? Mau apa dia kesini? Aku segera membukakan pintu rumah dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam.

"_Nani shiteru no_?" tanyaku sambil menyediakan minuman dan cemilan untuknya dan untukku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan komikmu yang kemarin ku pinjam saja.." jawab Miki.

"Heh? Kau sudah selesai baca? 5 komik yang ku pinjamkan padamu?" tanya Piko.

Miki mengangguk dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, pipiku tiba-tiba memerah. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku dan kembali duduk di depan TV.

"_Game_ apa yang kau mainkan kali ini?" tanya Miki.

"Mau tau saja" jawabku singkat.

**BLETAKK!**

Miki langsung menjitak kepalaku membuatku kesakitan. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Apa sih maumu?!" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Kalau orang tanya dijawab, kau ini dingin sekali, ya!" kata Miki.

"Kalau kau mau tau, sini ikut main denganku!" ajakku.

Entah apa yang terjadi, pipi Miki sedikit memerah. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengambil _stick_ (Author: Kalau ga salah gini kan tulisannya? 'w') yang satu lagi. Aku pun memilih mode 2 player. Haha, Miki akan kaget setelah melihat game ini.

"Piko, bagaimana cara memainkannya? Itu game pertarungan atau apa?" tanya Miki.

"Lihat saja nanti" jawabku.

Aku pun kemudian menekan tombol play.

**ZREETT!**

Tiba-tiba, TV yang dinyalakan langsung mati. Lampu mati, kipas mati..

"ARGGHHH! PLN sialan! Kenapa disaat pengen ngelanjutin gamenya, malah tiba-tiba mati lampu?!" tanyaku terbawa emosi.

"Sabar, Piko!" seru Miki.

**RUSHH!**

Tiba-tiba jendela terbuka dan angin kencang pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Eh?! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba jendela terbuka? Apa jangan-jangan ini tanda ada angin topan? Ah, tak mungkin. Atau mungkin ada hantu?! Hii...~

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan melihat sesosok robot berdiri didepanku dan Miki.

"Eh...? _Dare_...?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia sama sekali tak berbicara, namun tiba-tiba, ia menggenggam tanganku dan Miki.

"KYA?! Lepaskan!" seru Miki kaget.

Entah kenapa, sosok robot ini sangat familiar untukku. Tapi siapa? Dan aku pernah melihatnya dimana? Dan seketika itu juga pun, mataku mulai tertutup. Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

Hyaa~ Akhirnya selesai ngetik chapter 2~

Cape saya soalnya ngetiknya malam-malam ='3

Terlebih, saya belum ngerjain tugas ini itu, belum cek buku

Lagi males, sih #PLAKK #itusihsalahsendiri

Tokoh baru masih belum dimasukkan, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya =D

Yosh, silahkan review~


End file.
